Making Things Work
by mandymoore1
Summary: Sequel to forgive me. still in Phoebe’s point of view. full of lots of surprises and someone’s devious plot to tare Phoebe and Leo apart. chapter 9 now up.
1. Chapter 1 Will You Marry Me

This is for everyone who liked forgive me.

Making Things Work

Sequel to forgive me. still in Phoebe's point of view. full of lots of surprises and someone's devious plot to tare Phoebe and Leo apart.

Chapter 1

Will You Marry Me

Me and Leo are walking hand in hand along the beach Prue and Piper are watching Wyatt, it's been a few weeks now since I made peace with my sister and they are really good with Wyatt. All of a sudden Leo stops walking so I stop to he gets down o one Knee and say's "Phoebe Halliwell you don't know how happy you've made me I love you and you have given me a beautiful son will you marry me" I say " yes I love you of course I'll marry you" and he picks me up and spins me around and kisses me I'm so happy that I could cry.

minutes later we are still rapped in each others arms when I hear a voice say " no" and turn to see Cole I'm speechless I mean I haven't seen him since I pretended to vanquish him. So I just say "Cole" he say's Phoebe what's going on hear" I say it's none of you're business" Cole say's "I love you" I say I'm sorry I love Leo and we are engaged" Cole say's "no" and shimmers out. I have a feeling it's not the last I've seen of him Leo say's "Phoebe are you ok" I say "let's go back to the Manor" Leo say's "ok" and puts his arms around me and orbs me to the Manor.

please reveiw


	2. Chapter 2 what do you want

Chapter 2

What do you want?

I'm in the park with Wyatt I still can't believe Cole's back at least I haven't seen him in a week I really can't face him Leo's off working for one of his charges, So hear I am just strolling through the park with my son lying peacefully in his pram, when I feel someone tap me on the shoulder I spin round and I'm face to face with Cole I say "what do you want" Cole say's why are you being like this Phoebe I love you so whose the baby" I say "my son" Cole say's "how old is he" I say " coming up to 2 months" Cole say's "is he mine" I say no Leo's Cole say's "you didn't waste any time did you" I say "can you please go" he say's "did you love me" I say " "yes I did" and he say's "that's all I need to know" and shimmers out. Darn I should have lied what if he thinks there's still hope what am I going to do.

10 minutes later me and Wyatt have just got home when Leo orbs in and say's "Phoebe are you ok" I say "I ran into Cole" Leo say's oh my what did he do if he hurt you" I say he didn't hurt me he just asked If I ever loved him and I told him I had when I know I should of lied" Leo say's "do you still love him" I say do you love Piper" and storm in to my room how dare he even think that.


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Sorry

thanks to everyone who has reveiwd hears the next chapter

Chapter 3

I'm sorry

I'm sitting in mine and Leo's room crying I till can't believe he thought so little of me it's been 2 hours since he accused me and it still hurts I love him so much when all of a sudden Wyatt orbs in my arms as if he's saying everything will be ok mommy I say "I'll be ok" just as Leo orbs in carrying a bunch of red roses he sits down on the bed next to me and say's " I was a foolish idiot please forgive me" I say "what you said hurt me" as I get up and go over to Wyatt's basinet and put him down, then I go back over to the bed and sit down and Leo say's I didn't mean to hurt you I just thought" Phoebe say's I know what you thought and how could you think that I'm with you because I love you" Leo say's I'm sorry Phoebe I really am (just as he gets that usual call) I've got to go there calling" I say "whatever" as he orbs out.

10 minutes later I'm giving Wyatt his bottle when I feel someone's arm around me and all of a sudden I'm in a strange apartment and I see Cole who say's "Phoebe my love don't be scared it's only me" I say "Leo-Leo" Cole say's I wouldn't bother he cant hear I have an enchantment on this place" I say why are you doing this" he say's because I love you and deep down I think you still love me you're just confused" I say I love Leo and he say's stop saying that" as he goes to kiss me but Wyatt puts up his magic shield and sends him flying in to a wall I look down at Wyatt and say "that's my boy now can you take us home" and he douse as he orbs us home I hear Cole shout "no come back".

When me and Wyatt get home Leo runs to me and say's "Phoebe I was so scared I couldn't sense you or Wyatt" I say Cole had us and Wyatt saved us and got us home" Leo say's that's our boy" I say "I know" as I put him back in his basinet. Then go and sit down Leo puts his arm around me and say's "I love you" I say "I love you" as he kisses me.

plase reveiw


	4. Chapter 4 THE WEDDING

Set 5 months later Wyatt is now coming up to 1 and can't pronounce words properly so I changed it into baby talk these are the sort of word my baby cousin say's

Chapter 4

The wedding

It's my wedding day and I'm so excited I haven't seen Cole in months and I'm glad I don't want anything to ruin today. I'm so happy I'm getting ready now Wyatt is our pageboy he's goner look so cute in the outfit I got him he's saying mommy and daddy now.

There's a knock on the door and I say 't I take you home" I say "I can't face Leo" Cole say's "I'll be there" and drives me home.

please reveiw and tell me what you think


	5. i'm sorry for not noticing sooner

I have just noticed some of chapter 4 the wedding is missing so I'm re posting that chapter sorry again


	6. chapter 4 the wedding corected

Set 5 months later Wyatt is now coming up to 1 and can't pronounce words properly so I changed it into baby talk these are the sort of word my baby cousin say's

Chapter 4

The wedding

It's my wedding day and I'm so excited I haven't seen Cole in months and I'm glad I don't want anything to ruin today. I'm so happy I'm getting ready now Wyatt is our pageboy he's goner look so cute in the outfit I got him he's saying mommy and daddy now.

There's a knock on the door and I say "come in" Prue comes in holding Wyatt who orbs in my arms saying mommy wou wook wovley" I say "thanks son" he say's I wove wou mommy" Phoebe say's I love you to son you're by baby boy".

Now I'm at the alter standing beside Leo when the priest say's if there's any reason these to can't get married speak now or forever hold you're peace" when some one bursts in and shouts "she can't marry him she should marry me" I turn to see Cole and say "for the last time it's over you left I moved on I love Leo" Cole say's well he doesn't love you I've seen him with Piper he's only with you cause of Wyatt" I look at Leo and he looks guilty and I say "is it true" he say's "yes" and I say "Wyatt come to mommy" and he orbs in my arms and I run from the church crying.

An hour later I'm sitting in the park still in my wedding dress with Wyatt on my lap when Cole shimmers in and say's "Phoebe are you ok" I say "do I look ok" he say's "It'll be ok" I say "it won't I don't know what I'm goner do" Cole say's "why don't I take you home" I say "I can't face Leo" Cole say's "I'll be there" and drives me home.

please reveiw


	7. chapter 5 what am i going to do?

Note this chapter is told in Leo's point of veiw

Chapter 6

What am I going to do?

I am trapped in a magic proof cage in a strange apartment I am thinking about Phoebe and our son I've got to try and find away back to them who knows what Cole's doing and I miss Phoebe so much, it all started yesterday I was tricked it to thinking one of my charges where in trouble so I went to help and that's when I was captured, and when I woke up Cole was staring at me he said "I'm going to get my girl back I've got something to do then I'll be back I've already got a shape shifter to pose as you". And shimmered out that was a few hours ago and all I've been doing is trying to get out of this place., I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Cole shimmers in smirking and I say "what the hell did you do". Cole say's "shut you're mouth you pathetic white lighter soon she'll be mine see now she thinks you used her I'll be her shoulder to cry on". I say "you bastard why are you doing this". Cole say's "because I love her and you took her from me".

Sorry this ones a bit short I just wanted to explain what happened to Leo

please reveiw


	8. chapter 6 visertor from the future

Note back to Phoebe's point of view

Chapter 6

Visitor from the future

I'm sitting crying over a picture of Leo and me I'm thinking about Wyatt and I'm thinking about my unborn baby I found out yesterday I'm pregnant, I haven't seen Leo since I ran out of the church a week ago, Cole's been coming by a lot but I'm just not interested, I love Leo even if he don't love me. I've got my children and I'm going to get over this, just then a portal opens up Wyatt orbs strait into my arms and I say "it's ok baby". As a young man steps out and say's "he loves you and you know that". I say "who are you". He say's "I'm Chris I'm from the future" I say who are you are we related" Chris say's "yes you can say that". I say "are you my baby". Chris say's "yes I am mom now dad needs you're help it wasn't him at the wedding it was a shape shifter he's trapped some where now lets go". Phoebe say's ok I'll call Prue and ask her to watch Wyatt". Chris say's "ok mom".

Chris as just orbed me to an apartment, Prue is watching Wyatt. I spot a cage and see Leo's inside I say "oh my Leo". Leo say's "Phoebe" just then Cole shimmers in and he say's "oh how nice" I kick him and say you son of a bitch how could you" Cole gets up and say's cause "I love you" I say "if you really loved me you wouldn't have put me through this". Cole say's I do love you I just wanted you to hate him so we can be together". I say we can't be together I don't love you now please let Leo go I love him". Cole say's "why should I". I say "if you care about me you will". He say's "no" but I know I'm distracting him so Chris can free him But I notice Cole's about to see him so I put my arms around him and it works and as soon as Leo's out of the cage I push Cole out of my way and run to Leo and Chris and we all orb out.

When we get home Wyatt orbs into Leo's arms and say's daddy we wove wou" Leo say's and I love you and mommy". I say "you forgot someone see I'm pregnant" Leo say's "you are that's great". I say "that's not all meet Chris our son he's from the future he came back to save you". Leo say's "thanks son "and hugs him, and I say "I'm sorry for not believing in you Leo" he comes over and puts his arms around me and say's it's not you're fault" I say "I love you" and kiss him passionately.

please reveiw


	9. chapter 7 more future Visitors

Chapter 7

More future visitors

I'm in bed when I hear arguing coming from downstairs and I go down to see what's happening when I hear some boy yelling at Chris he has a small girl in his arms saying "you bastard I'm you're brother how could you do this to me and Nicole she looks up to you for darn sake" Chris say's because you never should have been born in the first place either of you and I'm just correcting things" I go in and say " what's going on" when Nicole shimmers in my arms and say's "mommy am I goner vanish that's what CJ say's where both goner vanish" I say no of course you're not I want to know what is going on" Chris say's you shouldn't be with there dad as he made you fall for him again under false pretences and what happens when you find out you forgive him well guess what I heard and I've changed things so you will be with the man you're supposed to be with and the bonus is CJ wont be born I love my little sister but it cant be helped" I say Cole and Leo and Cole shimmers in and Leo orbs in Leo say's "what's he doing hear" I say you've got to both be hear Chris messed with the future he came back to change things so CJ and Nicole won't be born and I want my children to be born even though I'm furious with Cole right now" Leo say's so you're telling me you want his demon brats" as Nicole shimmers in Cole's arms and say's " daddy I don't like him he wants me and CJ to vanish" Cole say's it's going to be ok baby you will be born so what do you say Phoebe are you going to stay with Leo or be with me".

Please review what do you think Phoebe should do should she stay with Leo or get with Cole so there children are born


	10. Chapter 8 the children

Note to help you decide the next chapter tells you about the children

Chapter 8

The children

Chris's POV

I am 16 years old I have a big brother Wyatt who is nearly 18 and a I have a half brother CJ 14 and a half sister Nicole 5. I just found out the reason my parents aren't together is all because of my pathetic stepfather Cole, who I hate with a vengeance I mean he's a demon and I just don't like him. I also don't like CJ he is always gloating about how his dad is way better than mine, that's why when I over herd mom and Cole auguring cause she'd just found out what he'd done, I was hoping she'd leave him but oh no she just forgave him after a few day's like it didn't matter, so for weeks I tried to think of way's to make everything ok and that's when I came up with the Idea to go back and change things it's not like mom would no her youngest to children would never be born, she wouldn't have even noticed. But stupid CJ had to come back to bringing my baby sister to knowing that I love Nicole, but that isn't the point their dad manipulated his mom and made her hate his dad I'm just hoping that my mom will decide to stay with my dad even now she knows their talking thing out in the other room right now.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Nicole shimmers into my arms and say's Chris do you hate me am I a bad girl is that why you are doing this" I say of course I don't hate you you're the best little sister in the world" Nicole say's then why do you want me to vanish". Chris say's I don't it's just you're dad shouldn't be with my mom" Nicole say's why daddy loves mommy" Chris say's it's complicated sis". CJ say's it's not Nicole he's lying he doesn't care about you come to a brother who cares". Nicole say's "no Chris douse care I know he douse". Chris say's "of course I do sis". All of a sudden we hear the adults combing back I wander what they have decided

Please review tell me what you think


	11. Chapter 9 sweet little angle

Thanks for the reviews

**Blue eyes6** hears the answers to you're question. Phoebe had kids with Cole as in Chris's future Phoebe didn't find out about Leo until a few weeks before Chris came back to change things. And she fell for Cole again as he was there for her, I hope that helps.

Now hears my next chapter in Nicole's point of view

Chapter 9

Sweet little angle

Nicole's POV

My name is Nicole I am 5 years old I have 3 brother's Wyatt, Chris and CJ. My favourite brother is Chris as he always reads me the funniest bedtime, stories and always brings me back sweets, mom tells him off about that though. I also love my parents, and I don't understand why Chris doesn't want them to be together or why he wants me and CJ to vanish but I know he cares.

Where in the past right now mommy and daddy and Chris's dad Leo have just come back in from there discussion. No one has spoke so I run to mommy and say "don't let me vanish mommy I love you". Phoebe say's everything will be fine where going to work something out I promise" I say "do you love daddy". Phoebe say's "not right now see he did a bad thing". I say "but daddy loves you". Phoebe say's its complicated Nicole but know this we will save you and CJ Leo's going to ask the elders". I say "ok mommy can I go play". Phoebe say's "of course you can" I turn to daddy and say daddy will you play football with me". Cole say's "of course I will". I say "mommy will you watch". Phoebe say's "ok". And we go outside to play football.

Please review


End file.
